comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Sweet Tooth #39: 07 Nov 2012 Current Issue :Sweet Tooth #40: 09 Jan 2013 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #40. Characters Main Characters *'Gus' *'Jepperd' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Sweet Tooth #40 Sweet Tooth #39 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 1: Out of the Woods' - Collects #1-5. "Introduces Gus, a rare new breed of human/animal hybrid who was raised in isolation following a pandemic that struck a decade earlier. Now, with the death of his father, he’s left to fend for himself... until he meets a hulking drifter named Jepperd, who promises to help him. Jepperd and Gus set out on a post-apocalyptic journey into the devastated American landscape to find ‘The Preserve,’ a refuge for hybrids." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226965 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 2: In Captivity' - Collects #6-11. "Learn the heartbreaking story of Jeppard and how he went from devoted husband to ruthless mercenary. Meanwhile, Gus is held captive with other hybrid creatures in a camp where he meets a scientist studying the plague that’s wiped out so much of the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228542 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 3: Animal Armies' - Collects #12-17. "Gus and the other hybrid kids meet a new ally in the militia camp, but will he help them find a way out? And Jepperd begins to assemble an army of his own to take down the militia camp. But can he control the forces he’s set in motion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231705 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 4: Endangered Species' - Collects #18-25. "Gus reluctantly joins Jepperd on a missing persons hunt as the tension between the two continues to grow. Meanwhile, Lucy and the girls meet the enigmatic Walter Fish." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233619 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 5: Unnatural Habitats' - Collects #26-32. "Captain James Thacker’s expedition discovers deadly, centuries-old secrets. Plus, while Jeppard and Gus head for Alaska, things deteriorate for those left at the sanctuary." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237231 *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 6: Wild Game' - Collects #33-40. "Dr. Singh arrives in Alaska and uncovers both the origins of Gus and the hybrid children and the cause of the plague that decimated the world. And as Gus and Jepperd come face to face with the truth, the militia continues to bear down on them." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240291 *'Sweet Tooth, Book One' - Collects #1-12. - *'Sweet Tooth, Book Two' - Collects #13-25. - *'Sweet Tooth, Book Three' - Collects #26-40. - Hardcovers *'Sweet Tooth Deluxe Edition Book One' - Collects #1-12. - *'Sweet Tooth Deluxe Edition Book Two' - Collects #13-25. - *'Sweet Tooth Deluxe Edition Book Three' - Collects #26-40. - Digital *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 1: Out of the Woods' - Collects #1-5. - - *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 2: In Captivity' - Collects #6-11. - - *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 3: Animal Armies' - Collects #12-17. - - *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 4: Endangered Species' - Collects #18-25. - - *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 5: Unnatural Habitats' - Collects #26-32. - *'Sweet Tooth, vol. 6: Wild Game' - Collects #33-40. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Covers/Creator: Jeff Lemire. Publishing History First published in 2009. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 18 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47832 NYCC 2012: Jeff Lemire Talks Sweet Tooth, Trillium] * 23 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-sweet-tooth-ending-new-project.html Jeff Lemire Talks Extracting His Sweet Tooth & New Projects] * 07 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-sweet-tooth-ending-vertigo.html Jeff Lemire's Sweet Tooth Ending with December's Issue #40] * 04 Oct 2011 - Jeff Lemire Interview * 28 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-sweet-tooth-101228.html Jeff Lemire Part 2: Superboy Writer Talks Sweet Tooth] * 14 Dec 2010 - DC Writer's Relay: Snyder on Lemire * 27 Aug 2009 - Tales of the Country: Jeff Lemire shrugs off comics' urban obsession * 08 Jul 2009 - Wednesday Interview: Jeff Lemire * 07 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21917 Lemire on Essex County & New Vertigo Work] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Post-Apocalyptic